<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Where Angels Fear to Tread by nickelkeep</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23192374">Where Angels Fear to Tread</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/nickelkeep/pseuds/nickelkeep'>nickelkeep</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Nickel's Story Time Series [37]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Creatures &amp; Monsters, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Anal Sex, Bartender Castiel (Supernatural), Complete, Getting to Know Each Other, Hunter Dean Winchester, Isolated Together, Isolation, Leviathans, M/M, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, Oral Sex, Retired Hunter Dean Winchester, To Be Continued, Witch Dean Winchester, Witch's Familiar Castiel (Supernatural), but only kind of, long nights</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 06:21:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,460</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23192374</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/nickelkeep/pseuds/nickelkeep</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Barrow, Alaska has come to be known as the top of the world. People come from far and wide to say that they've been as far north as possible without going to the North Pole. Barrow only has one major law that's strictly enforced. Don't be outside after the sun goes down.</p><p>Cas has lived here his whole life, and now runs the Raven's Nest, a Bar and Gathering Place for his neighbors. On the last day before the town plummets into darkness for nearly two months, a stranger arrives in his bar, and is unable to find shelter before night falls.</p><p>When Cas lets the man stay, things start to change, and despite the dark, there may be a new light.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Castiel/Dean Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Nickel's Story Time Series [37]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1431565</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>185</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Where Angels Fear to Tread</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Here we are... Week 37...</p><p>I just want to start off. This is 'technically' complete, but I'm not done with it. For those who don't follow, I'm sick. Luckily not that which shouldn't be named. Also with the Quaratine, it was a little hectic yesterday.</p><p>That being said... I don't know if I'm going to continue this next week or do the fic that I had planned for next week. Leave me a comment if you have a preference. 💚💙</p><p>...</p><p>You can find me on <a href="https://nickelkeep.tumblr.com/">Tumblr</a> and <a href="https://twitter.com/nickelwrites">Twitter</a>.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>The guy in the leather jacket sitting at his bar was new in town. That much Cas was sure of. The majority of his patrons had cleared out about an hour ago to get home before the sun set below the horizon. He looked up at the TV he kept playing, knowing that the guy - Dean if he remembered correctly - was actually getting worried about what was going on.</p><p>"While the President is in talks with the Prime Minister of Norway, he is looking into advice from those a little closer to home, the Prime Minister of Canada and the Representatives, Senators, and Governor of Alaska." Cas rolled his eyes at the reporter. Of course, this was nothing new for Alaskans. In his little home of Barrow, they could go up to two months of no sun, and that's what made this little inconvenience thrive.</p><p>"Benny, what do you mean I can't come back to the house?" Leather Jacket was practically yelling into his cell. "And if I'm outside for more than two minutes? It's only going to take me ten minutes to get there. Seriously." The man ran his hand down his face, briefly covering his gorgeous green eyes. "No, I don't want to bring harm to you or Andrea or the baby. But I just don't understand how me being outside after dark could do that." Cas barely contained his laughter when an arm went flailing out. "I'd understand if you just stopped being secretive with me and told me what was going on!"</p><p>Cas finished drying the glass in his hand and put it up over the bar. Looking out the window, the sun was going to be down in about fifteen minutes. If it was Benny Lafitte that this guy was talking about, he lived on the other side of town and twenty minutes away.</p><p>"Benny, where am I gonna go? I just got into town, I don't know anyone here." The guy shook his head. "I'm at the bar... what's it called? The Raven's Nest?"</p><p>Cas appreciated that the guy remembered that much, at least.</p><p>"I can't stay here." The guy's head landed hard against the table.</p><p>Without thinking, Cas spoke aloud. "Sure you can.”</p><p>"Wait, what?" Leather Jacket looked around the bar and realized he was the only person left. "You're talking to me?"</p><p>"I think you just realized you're the only person left in here besides me." Cas finished drying another glass and put it away. "You've got about ten minutes before the sun goes down, and the nearest hotel is probably already boarded up. Pamela's probably the most paranoid when it comes to the nights. I swear she's got a sixth sense or something."</p><p>"Gotta go, Benny. I'll call you in the morning." The guy paused to listen to Benny. "Fine, when I wake up." He hung up his phone and looked at Cas. "You're serious?"</p><p>"I own the building, the second floor is where I live. I have a sofa with a decent enough sofa bed." Cas shrugged. "I'm not going to throw you out to the wolves. Especially not if you're new in town and weren't warned."</p><p>"Look, I don't know what this mysterious illness is, but you don't have it, do you?" The guy, Cas really needed to confirm his name, asked. "I'll take my chances out there if you do."</p><p>"I will show you the sickness after the sun goes down. But I swear I don't have it." He offered his hand. "Dean, right?"</p><p>"Yeah, was coming up to stay with my pal Benny and help him and the missus out with their kiddo." Dean shrugged. "Looks like I already fucked that up."</p><p>Cas shook his head. "Look, I've known Benny since he moved into town. He's a good guy. If he's your friend, and he's trusting you with their kid? I'm wondering more why he didn't warn you about the Moon Sickness." Cas walked out from behind the counter. "You can at least help me board up. I was keeping the doors open for as long as possible, but I really need to get locked down."</p><p>"Wait? You're boarding us up in here? What the hell is going on?" Cas felt Dean's eyes watching him as he crossed to the door. Cas slid three locks shut on the door and pulled down the metal shutters he had installed a few years back. "You're serious?" Dean questioned, surprise coloring his voice.</p><p>Dean stood up and walked over to the door. He knocked on the metal, then walked over to Cas. "What do you need me to do?"</p><p>"See that crank?" Cas pointed at the wall opposite of his. "Counter-clockwise, more shutters will come down, then we repeat on the other side with the other windows."</p><p>Dean immediately found the other crank and started turning it. "Look, I don't like looking a gift horse in the mouth, but why are you letting me stay here with you?"</p><p>"Honestly?" Cas looked over at Dean. "You would die out there tonight. And then you would go to Benny and Andrea, they'd let you in, and you'd kill them and the baby."</p><p>"You make it sound like I walked into some kind of horror flick." A nervous laugh escaped Dean's lips. When his eyes met Cas' he blanched. "Dude, you are really good at fucking with me."</p><p>"Perhaps fucking you, if we get bored." Cas laughed at Dean's expression, a mix between surprise and offense. "Dean, don't even pretend you weren't flirting with me. It may have been to get more drinks, but you still flirted." They moved over to the other set of windows and repeated the same action. "Remind me to yell at Benny. At least when Andrea brought him home with her, she gave him the 'this is what it means if you move to Barrow speech.'"</p><p>The last metal shutter clanked into place, and Cas gestured to Dean to step back. He reached up with a hook and pulled down a metal gate, similar to what one sees at the mall. "Okay, look, I've seen some crazy shit in my life. I know what Benny and Andrea are. I'm not one of them, but Benny saved my life, and he's one of my best friends." Dean pointed at Cas. "What's got a pair of vampires so fucking terrified?"</p><p>"Huh. So are you a hunter?" Cas asked, raising his eyebrow in question.</p><p>Dean patted his leg in response. "Retired. Took a bullet meant for a werewolf, tore my leg all up to shreds. Never healed right, even with the help of a shaman."</p><p>"Huh. This should be a fun few weeks." Cas pointed at a laundry basket sitting on the edge of the bar. "Grab that basket? I'll grab the other, and then we'll set up upstairs. I really want to continue this conversation."</p><p>Dean did as he was told and followed Cas up to his apartment. He followed Cas into the kitchen and dropped off the hamper he had carried. "Not bad, Cas."</p><p>"I would hope you wouldn't complain about where you're spending the next three to four weeks." Cas stared at Dean, then laughed at the surprise on the man's face. "You really have no clue about Barrow?"</p><p>"What, are you the town expert?" Dean shot back.</p><p>"I very well could be. I'm one of the few who have lived here my whole life." Cas crossed his arms over his chest as he walked back to the door to the downstairs. "You need to promise me you're not going to try and run out, and that you're not a sleepwalker, Dean. Otherwise, I'm legit going to lock you in here and hide the key."</p><p>"Even after all that battening down of the hatches downstairs?" Dean shook his head. "Dude, I told you. I'm used to the supernatural, the paranormal, the weird shit. What the hell is going on here? Is this something new?"</p><p>Cas finished locking up the front door. "Not new, not by a long shot." He pointed at the couch. "Would you like some water?"</p><p>"No. I want answers." Dean sat down and rested his face in his hands. "I know my creature hierarchy. Vamps and Weres are at the top. What's higher than them?"</p><p>"Besides Demons, Angels, and Shifters?" Cas smirked in amusement at Dean's confusion. "The worst of all. Leviathans."</p><p>"Leviathans?" Dean shook his head. "Look, shifters are maybe on the same level as Vamps and Weres, depending on what they can shift into. You had me going for a second there with Angels." Dean stared at Cas in disbelief. "But Leviathans? A mythical creature from the Bible has other creatures shaking in their boots?"</p><p>"Angels and Demons don't even dare to tread where Leviathan are found, Dean." He held up a finger for silence, then gestured to the balcony door.</p><p>The sound of softly crunching snow drifted up to the apartment. "Do we need to bar the balcony?" Dean whispered.</p><p>Cas shook his head and beckoned for Dean to follow after him. He slid the door open silently and stepped onto the balcony, waiting for Dean to follow. Several of his neighbors were already out, looking down at the road below. "Look down, but don't be too loud," Cas whispered.</p><p>Dean shuffled up to the railing and looked over it. Beneath them, instead of the pale white snow that should be reflecting light, countless numbers of shapeless forms shambled through the street. "What the hell?" Dean breathed out, keeping his voice down.</p><p>"Leviathans." Cas watched Dean as his face went through several emotions: awe, shock, despair, anger. "They're not that bright in this form, which is why we can observe them. They are what we call 'Moon Sickness,' although it's not an actual sickness. When they find an intelligent life form, that's when we need to be afraid." Cas looked across the way and waved, getting one in return. "We should go back inside. The less we're out here, the safer we all stay."</p><p>Dean apparently didn't have to be told twice. He re-entered the apartment with new vigor and didn't stop shaking until after Cas locked up the door and pulled the curtains shut. "Why do you not have the shutters on those windows?"</p><p>"They can't climb."</p><p>"How are you not more freaked out about this?" Dean sounded as though he wanted to yell, but fought to keep quiet. "I've been hunting my entire life, and I've seen Lovecraftian horrors. Those are right up there with those."</p><p>"I always wondered if Lovecraft based his creatures off of Leviathans." Cas headed back to the kitchen and started putting the item he brought up from the bar away.</p><p>"Cas, I'm serious. Why are you not freaking out?"</p><p>"Simple answer?" Cas closed the fridge door after putting the limes and lemons away. "The Leviathan were around long before I was born. So I was raised in this lifestyle." He grabbed the other basket and pulled out the liquor. "More complex answer? I'm not just human."</p><p>Dean leaned against the counter. "Of course not. Is anyone in this damn town human?"</p><p>"Besides you?" Cas quipped. "I am mostly human. Most of the witches in town are mostly human. We have a few human psychics, a couple of mediums. Purely mundane? I bet you know a few spells, so you wouldn't count towards that." Cas stroked his chin. "There's two or three. Barrow is where creatures come when they're found out."</p><p>"What are you?" Dean pointed at Cas.</p><p>"Blunt and right to the point, aren't we?" Cas put the last of the alcohol bottles away. "Will it change your opinion of me?"</p><p>"Dude, you're giving me shelter, no questions asked. You're not freaking out cause I'm a hunter. You're telling me that this town is filled with all sorts of creatures. Clearly, you don't see me as a threat. So no. It doesn't change my opinion of you." Dean held up a finger and opened his mouth as though he were going to say something. He closed his mouth and shook his head. "Yeah, not pushing my chances. Dude. Just tell me."</p><p>"Shifter, of the Familiar Variety." Cas bowed. "Currently Witchless, but also not actively looking."</p><p>"You're a Familiar?" Dean shook his head. "At least that makes my day less weird and not weirder." He stopped and looked Cas up and down. "What do you shift into?"</p><p>"I'll give you a hint. It's in the name of my bar." Cas leaned onto the counter.</p><p>"How exactly does shifting into a nest help a witch?" Dean responded without missing a beat.</p><p>Cas laughed, covering his mouth before it got too loud. "Keep this up, Dean. I might be tempted to keep you." He pushed himself off of the counter and exited the kitchen into the hallway. Dean followed him, and Cas stopped in front of the linen closet, grabbing out a blanket and a spare pillow. "Your choice. You can pull the bed out, or you can sleep on the couch as is, but I'm going to go get some sleep."</p><p>The next morning, Cas woke up to the smell of someone cooking, and quickly remembered that he had invited Dean to come and stay with him the night before. His stomach growled angrily, the last time he had eaten was before he shut down the bar the evening before. He stumbled out of bed and looked out his window.</p><p>The mass of Leviathans from the night before had thinned out, which meant they had spread throughout the town. They hadn't lost anyone in a few cycles, but even with that fact, when they settled into town for their stay, it was the most fearful.</p><p>Cas exited his room and walked out to the kitchen. Dean was standing in front of Cas' stove in only his boxers and a teeshirt. As he swung his hips, he hummed some familiar tune under his breath. The sight was bewitching, and Cas stood there a moment, watching and enjoying the scene.</p><p>"Like what you see, Cas?" Dean asked without turning around.</p><p>"I am a corvid. We are attracted to pretty things." Cas grinned as Dean did a double-take over his shoulder.</p><p>"So uh. Huh." Dean stumbled over his words, causing Cas to bite back a laugh. "I made breakfast. As a thank you."</p><p>Cas walked up next to Dean and looked over his shoulder. "You can say thank you every morning if you're going to keep me spoiled like this." Being next to Dean, Cas could see the blush growing deeper on Dean's cheeks, popping the freckles on his skin. "Anything I can do to help?"</p><p>Dean started to shake his head slowly before stopping. "Actually, plates. I didn't go digging for them before I started cooking."</p><p>"Very well." Cas pulled himself away from Dean to grab the plates and set them next to the stove. "How about I split this, and you take a seat?"</p><p>"Nope. I said I'm making you breakfast. That includes serving you. If you're insisting on being useful, grab some drinks."</p><p>So the days continued.</p><p>Cas would wake up to Dean making breakfast, they'd spend their mornings keeping a routine, and Cas would stop to make them lunch. They got to know one another through their forced isolation. To no surprise, Cas found Dean as pleasant on the inside as he was on the outside.</p><p>This cycle was nowhere near as dull as Cas' previous ones had been.</p><p>…</p><p>One evening, about halfway through, Cas was cooking dinner while Dean was watching TV. A special report came on and interrupted the show. </p><p>"Dean, turn that up," Cas called out, and a moment later, he could hear it clearly. The president's voice came clearly through the speakers, but at the same time, Cas felt his stomach fall. He bolted out into the living room, nearly tripping over his own feet.</p><p>"Cas?"</p><p>"Shh, Dean, hold on." Cas stared intently at the screen. He listened to the speech and watched how the president acted on air. It was as though he was twenty years younger. "Fuck."</p><p>Dean looked back and forth between Cas and the TV. "Cas? What's going on?"</p><p>"Wait a sec." Cas knew he had slightly offended Dean, but he needed to hear what the 'president' was stating. "No. No. No." He ran over to the balcony door and slid it open as quickly as he could while keeping it quiet. The cold air caused him to shake, but he forged out and sent a hopefully secret surge of magic through the town.</p><p>It returned, and the twin witches who lived on the other side of the street from him peeked out at him, their faces confused. He gestured to them, hoping they understood to turn on their TV, before going back inside to explain to Dean.</p><p>"Cas, you're scaring me." Dean was standing in front of the couch, and after Cas closed the door, he pulled Cas into his arms. "What's going on?"</p><p>"That's not the president." Cas swallowed hard. "Remember when I said Levithans aren't to be feared?"</p><p>"Yeah, unless they find... an intelligent host." Dean looked at the screen. "Well, he's not exactly intelligent. Are you sure?"</p><p>"Dean, look at him." Cas pointed at the screen. "The count of Leviathans in town has dropped dramatically."</p><p>"Was the pulse I felt? Do they feel that?" Dean asked.</p><p>"You felt that?" Cas tilted his head before worrying slightly. His cell phone went off, and he ran back into the kitchen to grab it, only half paying attention to the mess he made while prepping dinner. "Castiel speaking."</p><p>"Cas, it's Max. Alicia wants to know what your spell told you." Cas looked out the window and saw Max standing at his balcony door. He ran his hand down his face and walked back to his own balcony. "Cas?"</p><p>"Yes. The count of Leviathans has dropped." He let out a sigh. "There are still too many for us to deal with, and I doubt there's enough supplies to help us deal with them, even this reduced amount." Cas crossed his arm over his chest. "I take it you two picked up on what I saw?"</p><p>"That the president is a Levi? Cas, I don't know what's more frightening. The president on his own, or a Levi wearing the president for a suit."</p><p>"I don't even know where to begin." Cas leaned against the glass and stared out into the dark.</p><p>"Well, we call Missouri. Have Missouri get a hold of our Rep, our Rep reaches out to our Senator, have the Senator keep a distance, but report on the president." Max pointed over his shoulder. "Alicia's on the phone with her now. Apparently, your spell got all those sensitive to magic a little wound up."</p><p>"I should have been monitoring, Max, I should have been paying attention..." He looked over at Dean. "I let things get complacent, and now we're going to pay the cost."</p><p>"Dude, we're not the fucking North Watch." Max scoffed. "Let me and Alicia take care of this. Put up some extra wards just in case. Go show that pretty boy in there how grateful you are for his company." Max paused. "And Cas? Don't blame yourself. Barrow's been warning DC for years. They never listened." The phone disconnected, and Max pulled his curtains shut. Cas did the same and turned to Dean.</p><p>Dean crossed the distance and pulled Cas into his arms again. "I'm sorry."</p><p>"Not your fault, Dean." Cas wrapped his arms behind Dean's neck while burying his nose into the crook of Dean's neck. "I don't officially watch the town, but since I can fly, I've done it in the past. I haven't done it at all this time. I would have seen them leaving. I would have known to report it."</p><p>"Maybe. But you said yourself that Barrow's not the only place the Leviathans go." Cas melted against Dean as Dean ran his fingers through his hair. "He said he was meeting with people from Canada and Norway. Who knows? Maybe he met with others too. You all can find out if someone is missing from the town, and that's the case, so be it. But it's still not your fault. You couldn't have fought any of those escaping bastards."</p><p>Cas nodded into Dean's neck before pulling back. "I'm sorry, Dean." His eyes lingered on the spot where his head was just resting. "I'm going to go finish making dinner."</p><p>"Nope." Dean guided Cas to the sofa. "Sit down. Change the channel, watch this, just relax. I'll figure out where you left off and finish up." Dean's hand lingered in Cas' for a moment longer before he walked back to the kitchen.</p><p>Cas focused on the TV. The 'president's' speech continued on for a few more minutes. He stated that all night travel bans were lifted and that few people who had been quarantined had been released. Cas' phone went off again, this time from Missouri herself. He cringed before picking up the phone. "Yes, ma'am?"</p><p>"Castiel, when have you ever addressed me as ma'am?" She paused, but before he could respond, she continued. "Never. And you're not about to start. You're not in trouble. No one ever said you had to monitor the town. People live on the outskirts of town for a reason."</p><p>"I know, but..."</p><p>"No buts. Max told me you were beating up on yourself, and I won't have that. Especially when you're not responsible for this town." Missouri huffed. "You hear me?"</p><p>"What are we going to do?" Cas asked instead of responding.</p><p>Missouri hummed for a moment. "I'm going to get everyone up on that video conferencing. We're going to chat as a town, and figure out if we're going to close off or if we're going to fight. It may not be this cycle we can fight, but we can prep. We can prepare."</p><p>"Yeah, but will that be enough?" Cas looked up at Dean walking back from the kitchen, a bowl in his hand. "If this gets out of hand now, then it won't matter next cycle." He mouthed thank you to Dean. "What if we could do something in a couple of days, Missouri? We should have that couple hour period of sunshine marking the halfway point in roughly two, maybe three, days."</p><p>"What are you thinking?" Missouri sounded skeptical.</p><p>"I could follow them, see where they go and where they come from. We find a way to block it off and cut off all the Leviathans here in Barrow. It would solve our issue..." Cas paused as Dean sat next to him. "And it would keep the Leviathans from sending people here to be taken by more Leviathans."</p><p>"We'll talk about it in several hours. Get some rest, please. Let that pretty boy I hear you've got shacked up with you keep you some company. I know you both want to."</p><p>"Missouri!" Cas exclaimed.</p><p>"I'm a psychic, Baby. You know if I say it's true, it's true." Missouri's voice went serious. "I mean it, Castiel. You've got a good soul with you. He's going to surprise you in a way he doesn't even know."</p><p>"Good night, Missouri." Cas hung up the phone and tossed on the couch next to him. He grabbed his bowl and looked at Dean. "Sorry that you needed to finish making dinner."</p><p>"I've told you that I like to cook." Dean nudged Cas' shoulder. "I like it even better when someone likes my cooking." He took a bite and smiled at Cas.</p><p>"Well, I guess you should be glad my palate isn't that refined." Cas winked before taking his own bite and resting his head on Dean's shoulder.</p><p>Dean barked out a laugh. "You wound me, Cas. That hurts." He kicked his feet up on the table and snuggled down into the couch, resting his head on top of Cas'. "So, Missouri, she's the mayor, right?"</p><p>"Yes. She's going to host a video call tomorrow and ask the town to join in. We're..." Cas sighed, feeling a little helpless. "We're going to decide if we're going to close off our borders or if we're going to fight."</p><p>"Can you fight against a monster that even Angels fear?" Dean asked as he took another bite of his food.</p><p>"They have weaknesses." Cas nodded. "The sun, for one. Unless they've become completely in sync with their vessel, even exposure to the sun in the flesh suit can hurt them a lot.”</p><p>Cas frowned. "It has to be natural sunlight. We tried those artificial sun lights a few years back, but it didn't do anything."</p><p>Dean took another bite of his food before setting his bowl on the table and resting his head upon Cas' shoulder again. He took Cas's hand into his own. "There's something else?"</p><p>"Borax?" Cas offered.</p><p>"Like the goddamned Soap? Are they afraid of a bath?" Dean snorted.</p><p>Cas nodded. "Actually, kind of. I don't want to assume, but how much do you know about acidity and ph levels?" Dean used his hand that was entangled in Cas' fingers to gesture so-so. "Borax is a base. Leviathans are extremely acidic, especially when in their goo form."</p><p>"So dump borax on them, neutralize them?" Dean asked.</p><p>"You can be taught." Cas pulled back and kissed Dean on the temple. As he was about to apologize for overstepping, he found himself pulled onto Dean's lap.</p><p>"Give me this." Dean took Cas's half-empty bowl and set it on the coffee table. He rested his hands on Cas' waist and gently drew small circles on Cas' hips with his thumbs. "Is this okay, Cas?"</p><p>"It's very ok, Dean. This is perfect." Cas leaned down and claimed Dean's lips. The warmth, the fullness, how soft they felt against his own, all registered to Cas, and he found himself longing for more.</p><p>Dean slid his hands under the back of Cas' shirt, and Cas shivered at the unexpected chill. "Sorry there, Cas. My hands a little cold?"</p><p>"Just a little," Cas breathed out as he pressed against Dean, stealing warmth from the man pinned under him. "The rest of you is quite warm." He licked his own lips before going in for Dean's. Cas felt Dean's smile as their lips met, and he couldn't help but crack his own. Straddling Dean's lap, Cas found himself rocking and rutting against Dean. Their kisses were hot and sloppy, and to Cas, it felt like they were teenagers making out. Cas hadn't done any of that in his years of isolation in Barrow.</p><p>"You're incredible, Cas." Dean traced his fingers along Cas' spine, purposely drawing little shivers and shakes out of him. "I am so thankful to be here with you right now." Dean trailed small kisses along Cas' jaw before nuzzling and kissing into the crook of his neck.</p><p>"Dean, if we keep this up..." Cas let out a gasp as Dean gently bit down into his neck. "My room. Now." He pushed himself off of Dean's lap, hooking his fingers into Dean's. Cas led Dean back to his room, opening the door and pulling Dean inside. Cas stopped and turned around, facing Dean. He ran his fingers through Dean's soft brown locks and pulled their mouths back together in a heated kiss. </p><p>Dean's hands found Cas' waist again and slowly walked him back towards the bed, stopping only once Cas bumped into it. Dean let go of Cas, much to Cas' chagrin, and pushed him back onto the bed. He hooked his fingers into Cas' pajama pants and slid them down along with his underwear, letting them hit the floor in a heap. "Damn, Cas. We've been wearing nothing but sweatpants and PJs. How the hell have you been hiding this?" He gestured for Cas to move back on the bed before climbing up after him. Dean leaned down, lightly licking under the head of Cas' cock before wrapping his lips around it and slowly working it deeper down his throat.</p><p>"Fuck, Dean." Cas arched his back as Dean worked his mouth up and down on Dean's cock. He reached down and lightly tugged on Dean's hair, guiding him, moving him until Dean quickly found a pace. "Dean," Cas gasped as he repeated the name over and over again, making his own prayer and plea to the gods to keep this man by his side forever. "Dean, I'm going to..."</p><p>A squeeze to the base of his cock pulled him away from the need for release. Cas watched as Dean climbed up his body. He felt Dean's thighs straddle his hips and tasted himself on Dean's tongue as Dean bent down and kissed him. Dean pushed himself back up. "Cas, I want to ride you. Please tell me I can."</p><p>"Yes. Please." Cas moaned as Dean wrapped his hand around his cock and lined them up together. Cas was about to stop Dean when Dean started sinking down onto Cas' cock. "Oh... oh, Dean." He forced his hands to let go of his blanket and grabbed onto Dean's waist to help him balance. "Dean, you're so beautiful."</p><p>"Have you seen yourself?" Dean let out a low moan as he finished taking in Cas' cock. "It's been so hard keeping my hands to myself." Dean started to rock on top of Cas, placing his hands gently on Cas' chest. "You could have asked me into bed that first night, and I never would have been able to say no."</p><p>At Dean's confession, and his movement, Cas started to match with his own. He lifted his hips in a heated, and not-at-all steady pace. Cas' hand slid off of Dean's waist and wrapped around his cock, stroking him in the same non-pattern of his thrusts.</p><p>Dean moved his hands up to Cas' shoulders, giving him the ability to lean in and kiss Cas. "I'm not going to be able to last, Cas. Wanna... Gonna come for you."</p><p>"Don't hold back, Dean. Please." Cas quickened his pace, determined to push Dean over the edge, but found himself coming first. He cried out as his orgasm shocked through him, then cried out in surprise when Dean came crashing over a few thrusts and strokes later.</p><p>Together, they laid in a messy tangle, exchanging lazy kisses and soft touches of affection.</p><p>"Cas?" Dean whispered against Cas' side as he ran his fingers across Cas' chest.</p><p>"Yes, Dean?"</p><p>"I need to say something, and it's actually hard for me to say." Cas froze under Dean's touch, afraid of the next words. "I promise, it's nothing bad, at least I don't think it's bad."</p><p>Cas ran his finger down along Dean's arm. "Speak freely, Dean."</p><p>"I know we've only known each other for a little over two weeks. But I've been feeling this pull towards you, and it's only getting stronger. I can't explain it. I don't know what it is." Dean draped his arm over Cas' chest and snuggled in closer. "But I like what we have. I like the direction we're going. I want to stay like this. No matter what happens."</p><p>"Then together we knock out the issue with the Leviathans, and we keep going the direction we're going." Cas kissed the top of Dean's head. "But now, rest."</p><p>...</p><p>Several hours later, Cas' phone went off, and he had to reluctantly climb out of Dean's grasp. He had missed Missouri's call by mere seconds but called her back immediately.</p><p>"Castiel. Everybody in town should be good to go in about an hour. Get dressed, get your witch ready, get ready to answer questions. A lot of the town wants to close borders, but the younger members want to fight."</p><p>"Wait... Too many words and I haven't had coffee." Cas pinched the bridge of his nose. "I can get dressed, and I can get ready to answer questions, but you of all people know that I don't have a witch."</p><p>"You still wearing that bracelet, Castiel?" Missouri tsked at Cas. "Keep your bracelet on until after the meeting, but once you take it off, and you're going to have a whole world of realization, Castiel."</p><p>"I don't mean this at all, but I mean it right now. I hate you, Missouri."</p><p>"No, you don't, Sugar. Go wake up Dean, get decent, and have some coffee and some breakfast. I'll talk to you soon."</p><p>Cas looked at his phone after Missouri hung up. Respect for psychics was ingrained into his soul, but Missouri was indeed creeping him out between these last two phone calls. He walked back to the bedroom and put his phone on the charger before climbing into the bed.</p><p>"Dean?" Cas leaned down and left a trail of kisses along Dean's arm.</p><p>Dean rolled onto his back and looked up at Cas. "Huh. I like this view too." He pushed himself up onto his elbows. "Heya, Cas." Dean pushed himself forward and claimed a kiss for himself.</p><p>"Hello, Dean." Cas' heart was beating a mile a minute as he went over Missouri's not-so-cryptic words in his mind. "Missouri called, the meeting's in about an hour. I'll throw some coffee on if you want to shower, then you can make breakfast while I hop in."</p><p>"Or..." Dean nuzzled his nose against Cas' neck. "We could shower together."</p><p>Cas swallowed. "As delightful as that would be, I told you, we have an hour. Not enough time to mess around in the shower."</p><p>"Cas. Are you saying that you couldn't take a shower with me, just a friendly, no homo shower?" Dean tried to stay serious but cracked in a matter of seconds. "Okay, truth be told, I probably couldn't keep my hands off of you." He tapped Cas' leg. "Let me up, Cas. I'm going to go take a shower all by my lonesome."</p><p>"It wouldn't be the first one since you've been staying here." Cas climbed off of Dean and started to exit the room. "And it's not going to be the last time either." Dean pouted, and Cas smiled. "But, I can definitely reward you with showers together, Dean." He walked towards the kitchen and heard a little cheer from Dean and rolled his eyes despite the humor he felt.</p><p>Once the showers were done, and coffee and breakfast were consumed, Cas grabbed his laptop and set up on the sofa. Dean curled up next to him, before pulling back and looking at him. "Is this okay, Cas?"</p><p>"Dean, did we not agree earlier that we were going to do the relationship thing?" Dean nodded, and Cas kissed his forehead. "I'm not ashamed of you, and this lets both of us be on screen." Cas joined the group session and was promoted to a leader almost instantly. Approximately 75 accounts were connected to the meeting, and Missouri decided to start.</p><p>"Alright. Send Castiel or me a message if you have a question, he and I will keep a queue. Otherwise, keep the chatter down so everyone can hear." Dean looked up at Cas, and Cas smiled with a shrug, hoping that was enough explanation for Dean about Missouri. "Let's begin. I know I've spoken to most of you between last evening and this morning, or you spoke with Max and Alicia. The issue at hand is that most of us saw the President's speech last night, and we know that he's been possessed by a Leviathan." She paused, and Cas frowned, knowing how well Missouri was familiar with Leviathan possession. "The first matter we're going to bring up is if we close the borders. We can put up the walls quickly when the sun comes up, and any that are still trapped in the town, we can still deal with."</p><p>A ping came upon Castiel's screen. It was Ishim, who lived on the outskirts of town. Cas let out a sigh. "Ishim, the floor is yours." Cas rested his head on top of Dean's, settling in for the town meeting.</p><p>Two hours later, after all, concerns we addressed, Missouri put the town to a vote.</p><p>A third option had come into being during the meeting. It combined both plans, in which they put up their walls, but also had Cas following the Leviathan back to the lairs as the sun started to rise. He would commune with one of the witches in town, give them the location, and the city would come out to seal off the bastards.</p><p>It won by a landslide.</p><p>...</p><p>After the meeting ended, Missouri called Cas in a private session. "Where's Dean at?" Dean leaned back into the picture and offered a small wave. "You look just like your mama, boy. Sorry about her passing."</p><p>"Excuse me?" Dean looked at Cas before looking at Missouri. "Benny nor Cas knows about her."</p><p>"But you did tell Cas about John? Or Sam?" Missouri asked. "I'm not sorry about John, but Sam is doing well, I promise. He's enjoying life in California with a pretty girl named Jess."</p><p>Dean ran his fingers through his hair, and Cas reached over to rub his back. "I only told Cas about Sam." He turned to Cas and offered a half-smile and a shrug. "Okay, Madam Missouri, you proved that you're a psychic, but you're also acting like you know a hell of a lot more."</p><p>"You don't remember me, and that's okay. You were so little. And I see John never told you about your gift, why he kept you around as a hunter as long as he did."</p><p>"What the hell?" Dean looked at Cas. "Only you and Benny know that."</p><p>"Boy, I was your neighbor back in Lawrence. I knew our paths would cross again one day, but the only thing I knew was that it would be at the top of the world. I took that literally and came here to Barrow.</p><p>"I met Castiel here, and I knew I made the right choice." She tsked and shook her head. "If John were still alive, I'd smack him upside the head for all the shit he put you and little Sam through. And the fact you don't know what you are. We've only got about thirty-some hours to train you up to help out Castiel."</p><p>"What's going on!?" Dean cried out exasperatedly. "I get that your whole thing is to be mystical, but my brain can't handle that much."</p><p>"Castiel, take off your bracelet." </p><p>Cas looked down at his wrist. He hooked his finger under the snaps and closed his eyes before prying them apart. The cuff fell off of his wrist, and the essence of witch hit him like a bag of bricks. Cas found it hard to breathe, and the only thing that grounded him was Dean's hand on his wrist.</p><p>"How's it feel finding your witch, Castiel?" Missouri's voice was light and encouraging.</p><p>"I feel even more complete than earlier, Cas." Dean gently squeezed Cas' wrist and rested their forehead together.</p><p>Cas placed his free hand on Dean's shoulder and enjoyed the symphony of emotions and feelings flowing through him. "You didn't know, did you?"</p><p>"No clue, Cas, I swear." Dean shook his head.</p><p>"I know. I feel your surprise." Cas leaned in and kissed Dean and smiled. "I feel your happiness."</p><p>"I don't want to interrupt you two, but I need you both to pay attention for a little bit longer." Missouri snapped the two of them back to attention. "Since you two are bonded, Dean's going to need to be the one you report back to. But, since Dean hasn't been trained, he needs a crash course on his magic. Max is willing to help, as is Alicia, but he's going to need your support the most."</p><p>"Of course, Missouri." Cas nodded. "I'll call them and set them up while I research the spell."</p><p>"Good." She looked at Dean. "Winchester, you best take good care of Castiel. He's special, and a vital part of this town. And this town is more than happy to welcome another witch." Missouri winked. "I'll see you in the sunshine, Dean and Castiel." She disconnected the call, leaving the pair in silence for the first time in several hours.</p><p>...</p><p>Over the following 24 hours, Dean was subject to one of the most intensive training session he'd ever experienced. Max nor Alicia would allow Cas to help Dean, as all witches should be able to light a match without striking it. Dean dug deep, found the spark within himself, and caused the match to combust in a brilliant flame.</p><p>After he had lit several matches in succession, Max deemed him ready to start learning more spells. Some Cas could help with, but for the ones he wasn't allowed to help with, he stepped outside and watched the Leviathan. They were moving strangely, and Cas knew that soon the hoard would start the march to their lair where they would rest for the several hours Barrow would have light</p><p>If Cas determined that it was close enough that they could run a group out and get the drop on them, they would proceed with the plan now. If they couldn't, they would wait to make the trip when the day lasted for a longer stretch.</p><p>"Cas, we need you." Dean had opened the balcony door and softly called out to him. "Max wants to teach us the spell, and then see how long we can maintain it."</p><p>"Very well." Cas stepped inside. He waited until Dean was sitting back on the sofa before transforming into a Raven.</p><p>"Holy shit, Cas. You're gorgeous." He held out his hand, and Cas walked over to him before hopping upon his wrist. "You can understand me like this, right?"</p><p>Cas bobbed his head, and Max spoke up. "You two will be able to communicate telepathically pretty quickly. It's just a matter of strength and distance that we need to build up." Cas climbed up to Dean's shoulder as Max shook his head. "You two look a pair, Cas. Definitely not offended, you turned me down now."</p><p>Cas cawed in response.</p><p>"Alright, Dean, it's simple. Just look at Cas and say 'intellegite.'"</p><p>"Intellegite." Dean repeated, looking at Cas.</p><p><em>Dean, did it work?</em> Cas asked, tilting his head feathered head.</p><p>"Holy shit, it worked!" Dean smiled back at Max, "Dude, I can hear him!"</p><p>The pair continued working on building their connection, starting by across the room, to across the apartment, before Dean let Cas out onto the balcony.</p><p><em>I can feel your worry from here. You are safe, and I will stay well out of range the Leviathans. I promise.</em> Cas cawed loudly before flying off, and Dean looked across the road to see Alicia and Max standing on their own balcony.</p><p>
  <em>Cas, can you still hear me?</em>
</p><p><em>I can, Dean. We need to keep conversing, though, so we know how far I can go.</em> Cas replied.</p><p>
  <em>But you shouldn't go too far, what if they start leaving while you're away?</em>
</p><p><em>I would trust you to call me back.</em> Cas retorted, and hoped that the humor would translate.</p><p>
  <em>Smart Ass.</em>
</p><p><em>I am not a beast of burden, Dean.</em> Cas swept into an updraft and looped-the-loop. He felt slightly guilty, knowing that everyone back in the town was locked down, but the freedom his wings gave him brought him joy.</p><p>Dean checked in on him. <em>Having fun out there, Cas?</em></p><p><em>Why do I think you already know the answer?</em> Cas reached the coastline before making a hard turn. <em>I made it to the sea line, Dean. If I can make it this far, then I should be able to follow out to the East, if that's where they come from</em></p><p>
  <em>Then come on back and get warm.</em>
</p><p>When Cas returned, he landed on the balcony railing just to find Dean waiting for him outside. Dean opened the balcony door, and Cas flew in. He transformed back to his human form and pulled Dean into a hug.</p><p>"Dean, we can do this." Cas pulled back and looked at his witch. "As long as they don't come from the sea? We can do this."</p><p>"We can, and we will. Alicia's going to take the first watch, Max has the second if we're still sleeping. They know to call us if they start to move." Dean took Cas' hand in his and started pulling him back to the bedroom.</p><p>"What are we doing, Dean?" Cas raised an eyebrow.</p><p>"Max estimated that we have ten hours before the hoard starts to leave. You and I, we're going to mark this down as small victory and strengthen our bond some more." Dean leaned in and kissed Cas softly. "Then we'll sleep."</p><p>"Sounds like a plan to me.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Are you into Destiel? Do you use Discord? Are you over the age of 18? Looking for a cool group of people to hang out with? Come join the writers, artists, and other amazing Destiel fans on the <a href="https://discord.gg/profoundbond">Profound Bond Discord Server</a>.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>